


Cinnamon Roll

by NerdyFangirl88



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 10:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15192800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyFangirl88/pseuds/NerdyFangirl88
Summary: The two of you had been friends for years, but you wanted to be more. You've hidden your feelings from him, until you accidentally comment that he's cute out loud. How will he react?





	Cinnamon Roll

Your best friend was Spider Man. Many would have given up their bottom dollars to be in your shoes, and be BFFs with a superhero, but you wouldn’t have sold your friendship for anything.

 

Yeah, he was Spider Man. But he was more than that to you. He was more than the city’s web-slinging savior who seemed to constantly be in the headlines. He was  **_Peter_ ** . The Sam to your Frodo, Harry to your Hermione, Chewie to your Han. He meant the world to you and more. 

 

You two had been friends for years for years, and spent practically every moment together. Outside of school, you’d sometimes go out for ice cream and movies. Other times you guys played video games or had Karaoke nights. 

 

There had been numerous occasions where you barely did anything besides enjoy each other’s company. You sometimes would write or work on homework, and he’d nap. Periodically, you guys would just share earbuds and listen to new music. You two were always happy, as long as you were together. It didn’t matter  **what** you did. 

 

You guys spent so much time together, that it got to a point where people would ask if you were dating Peter. Disappointment would become etched onto their expressions when you told them you were just best friends, but secretly you were as crestfallen as them. Deep down, you wanted something more than friendship. But you never told him.

 

Until one day, that is. 

 

It had been like any other day. You had been reading your new book, eagerly devouring the story, while Peter laid in your lap, scrolling through social media. Once in a while, he showed you some funny memes or pretty photos, but otherwise the two of you were taking part in a comfortable silence. 

 

Until there were puppies.

 

“Awwww…(Y/N), look at these! They’re the cutest things I’ve ever seen! Think I can convince May to let me get one?”

 

You had only half heard him. Sure, he made a sound, but you were too engrossed in your book to actually interpret him. Receiving no answer, he huffed, and shoved his phone right in your face.  

 

“Peterrr…” you whined, “It’s just getting good! The main character is about to fight his fath-”

 

“Look at the puppies.”

 

“No, I wanna keep reading.”

 

“Please? I’ll let you keep reading if you do. It’ll take like a minute.”

 

Soon you were seeing puppy eyes. Or, Peter’s poor attempt at them, anyway.

 

“...Fine.” you sighed.

 

“Bask in the cuteness, (Y/N).”

 

Alright, you had to admit, the puppies were pretty cute. You grinned as they waddled around and yipped. Some chased their tails, even. It was an adorable video, and worth the interruption.

 

“See? Aren’t they cute?”

 

Too focussed on the puppies as they started to wrestle and nip at one another, you replied without thinking, “Yeah, they’re pretty cute. Just like you.”

 

“What…?” He was gawking.

 

**Shit.**

 

“I mean...yeah, dude, you’re like the human embodiment of a cinnamon roll. Everyone knows that.” You weren’t really sure if that was a save, or if you had made things worse.

 

He cleared his throat, and you braced yourself. “You find me...cute?”

 

Oh boy. Here goes nothing. 

 

“Yeah. I do, Peter. A lot. Sorry if that’s weird.”

 

To your surprise, his face lit up. “Really? I always thought you were really cute, too. Well. More than cute, actually.” 

 

There was a pause, and then-

 

“(Y/N), I really li-”

 

“Peter, I-”

 

You both stopped, laughing at one another. “Go ahead, Peter. You were saying?”

 

He gulped. You waited, biting your lip. Hoping he’d say what you’d been dreaming of for years. 

 

“(Y/N), look, I really like you. As in like-like you. And I want to be more than friends. Really, really bad. You mean the world to me, and I’d love to be your boyfriend. But, I understand if you want to just stay fr-”

 

“Peter, stop. I like-like you too. I have for years.” Was the room really warm, or just you? Though, now that you looked at his handsome face, you noticed he seemed pretty flush, too. 

 

“...Is that a “Yes”, then?”

 

You smiled and reached down, stroking his cheek. “Of course, Peter.” He grinned, and leaned up to kiss you briefly on the lips. It was short, but sweet. Literally. He tasted like chocolate from the candy bar he had eaten earlier, but you didn’t mind. You kissed him once more, nipping at his lip gently, before pulling away. He pouted, but you wanted to continue reading. Besides, you could make it up to him later. 

 

He laid his head back down into your lap, getting comfortable. With a sigh of contentment, you brushed your lips against his forehead briefly, and resumed reading. One of your hands crept down towards him, and began playing with his locks, absentmindedly massaging his scalp.

 

After a few moments of silence, he spoke up. “(Y/N)?”

 

“Yes, Peter?”

 

“So...When Aunt May makes me cinnamon rolls, am I being a cannibal?”


End file.
